sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Virtua Version 1 Announcements
Here is a log of all the announcements in Virtua Version One. It will be updated as announcements are posted. Credit to MurderWeasel for announcements 1 and 3, and to Psychadelic for announcement 2. The First Announcement Midnight, Day One: The desert was cool at night, and nearly silent, until a voice boomed from seemingly nowhere. Perhaps there were speakers hidden somewhere in the sand, or maybe a helicopter was broadcasting from overhead, though no rotors could be heard. Either way, the voice that split the night could be heard distinctly and clearly everywhere in The Zone. "Howdy, y'all. This is the Sheriff. All you little rustlers and bandits have done a mighty fine job of carrying through yer task. Just wanted you to know. "First one to take up arms was Rebecca Clark, who got Vienna Gogh with an arrow. "Simon Leroy was done in by Simon Mattheson. "Delilah Rivers stabbed Richard Ormsby to death down by the river. She's a sparky one. "Bruce Nightingale was playing with a gun, and when it went off Martha Stock was in the wrong place. Tough luck, cowgirl. "Speakin' of tough luck, Stephen Brown took a tumble off a cliff. The ground's pretty loose 'roundabouts these parts. "Rebecca Clark made good use of her arrows again when she killed Tito Simonin. "Another second-killer was Delilah Rivers, who got rid of Patrick Reynolds. "Simon Mattheson caused some further damage when he attacked a group. He shot Kenneth Danielson and Warren Davies, and somehow Ramona Shirley got blown up in there. Dynamite's a dangerous tool. You have to have respect for your weapons, if you want 'em to do right by you. "Rebecca Clark took her third turn as a killer, arrowing up Trevor Altahen. "Elliot Day picked an argument with a rattler, and that's one thing you don't never want to do. "Lastly, Bruce Nightingale tried to take his collar off. "Oh, and stay away from The Ranch and The Cactus Patch Springs. If you don't, well, some pretty awful stuff will happen to you. "I'll give ya'll a further update later. Good luck." The Second Announcement Noon, Day Two: Morning gave rise to the sun and signaled the end of a death filled night. A gathering of clouds seemed to come out from nowhere, blanketing the desert sky and lending a slightly cooler environment to the plains than the previous day. Also blaring out from seemingly nowhere in the zone, came a very familiar voice. "Howdy par'ners. Don't think I 'oughta need to introduce myself again. Y'all should be familiar with my voice 'bout now. Last night was a doozie, y'all been outdoing yourselves, thought I should let y'all know. Anyway straight to the business and all... "First up, we had ourselves a little tussle in those mines. Clair Belvedere went 'en got stabbed with an arrowhead by Rebecca Clark. "Lisa Cooper had herself a 'lil accident involving her collar. That's a fair warning for all ya outlaws who feel like wanderin' too far off, ya hear? "Tania Chell died in one really nasty fashion after gettin struck on the head with a pick axe by Amelia Lennon. Let's just say that what happened to her body afterwards, ain't none too pretty and I doubt even dem buzzards would want nothin' to do with it. "Rebecca Clark struck again, this time gettin' Alex Henry in the knee with an arrow. And then he sorta fell in the river. Not a safe place, that river. "Julia Wilson didn't think we were serious and she paid the price for it after getting tomahawked in the back of the head by Vivian Cathwell. Speaking of Vivian Cathwell she and Samantha Atterman were done in by arrows shot by who else, but our arrow extraordinaire, Rebecca Clark at the trading post. Eoin Harper was also shot, but with a good ole' 12 gauge by my new favorite cowboy, Brian Larke. "The River claimed two more, when Clarisse Huntingdon and William Lohman decided to go for a 'lil swim. Ah, well. "Last of all, we had ourselves one big ole' wild fire and five dead bodies all in this single home. Holly Romero started things out when she went trigger happy on her own gang, shooting and killing all of Pepper Clarke, Marco Ricco and Roy Benson when they tried to stop her. Word of advice: Best you ain't standing in no way of a loaded gun, kay? "Holly Romero herself was burned to crisp after getting trapped in the fire created by Delilah Rivers after Leo Raclaw knocked her down. That same fire took the life of Amanda Clearwater, as well. Poor little lady, everyone thought she was dead before then too. "Well, that seems to be the end of it -and oh, the ranch and the springs are safe. But The Chapel and all of the Ghost Town ain't. You young rustlers like staying around the buildings it seems. Let's see how y'all do on the outside for a while eh? If y'all ain't wantin' to know what'll happen then it's probably in yer best interest to ride out of them places. "Keep up the fine journey out there. Y'all hear from me again, come night." The Third Announcement Midnight, Day Two: It was night in The Zone once again, and the chill air was, by and large, quiet. There weren't many students left after all that had transpired over the past thirty-six hours. The desert was already returning to its natural state of being. Somewhere, a lizard scuttled over the sand, ignoring the body lying mere feet away. The lizard did start, however, as a voice rang from everywhere at once. "Howdy again, y'all. My, you've been keeping busy. A bunch more kicked the bucket since our last fine interaction. "Lucy Johnston thought I was kidding about getting out of the chapel, so you can cross her off yer lists. "Harper Morgan ' took a little swim in the creek, and got swept away. It don't take a flash flood to make rushing water dangerous. You kids should learn to respect nature. It's sure done for a lot of you. "Next up, we had a two 'fer. 'Sycanus Appletin ' shot 'Oswald Stevenson, who managed to cut her throat with an ice skate before kicking it himself. "Rebecca Clark poked a few holes in''' Lena Lazarus ' with an arrow. I don't think Christ's comin' along to fix that one anytime soon. "Leo Raclaw displayed some awful poor manners towards a lady when he smothered 'Delilah Rivers' in her sleep. "After that, 'Anton Chevalier' decided to mosey out of bounds. It didn't work no better'n it has for anyone else. "'Maria Hall' got murdered with an arrow by Rebecca Clark. "Then we had another pair, as 'Simon Mattheson' and 'Benny Lightfield' shot each other to pieces on the bridge. It wasn't a pretty picture when they got done. "'Amelia Lennon' couldn't take things, so she took a dive off a cliff. "Last up, Brian Larke managed to pull off 'Michael Gibraltar's collar without losing his fingers, somehow. It worked here, but I wouldn't recommend it as a first choice for the future. "Now, I know y'all were paying attention at the start, so you know when I say move you gotta move. And I do say move. I think the most proper place to wrap everything up is in the Ghost Town, don't y'all agree? So, '''everything except the Ghost Town is off limits for the rest of the game. Hoof it to town, or yer not gonna make it no matter what you do." The Fourth Announcement Noon, Day Three: There were four students left in The Zone, only a hint over half of those who had been alive the night before. A strange sort of quiet reigned over most of the area. That silence, however, was broken by a voice, a voice which had spoken several times before since the start of the situation. "Howdy, y'all. It's only the four of you left now, so lemme give you the news on what's happened since last time. "Jacqueline Conroy was on the bridge when it fell apart, and drowned in the river. It just ain't been a good week for drownings. "Then Rebecca Clark shot Brian Larke and Samuel Wilson with arrows. She's like that... what's her name, Athena or something. The goddess with the bow who never misses. "Anyways, time to say who's left. "Rebecca Clark reminds me of the time my hunting dog went after a bad rabbit and we had to take him behind the shed and shoot him 'fore the rabies set in. She's killed a bunch of folks, so you'd better watch out for her. "Kaede Tanaka tried to get some of the bad guys, but she didn't do so well. The question is, can she turn that around now? She'd better hope so, and the rest of y'all better hope she can't. "Leo Raclaw's killed a few folks who'd killed a few folks. He's the only man left. That's almost lucky, huh, Raclaw? Too bad you're gonna have to fight 'em all. "Finally, Renee Murphy has finally run out of people to hide behind. What's left, Ms. Murphy? Can you actually walk the walk and get out of here? "We'll find out, 'cause it's time for all of y'all to finish this. The train's getting moving again. It'll stop and pick you up throughout the town, and then you'll get to ride it to the end. Only thing is, there's more'n one of you left then, I'll just let it skip the rails and go into the gorge. You wouldn't want that, now would you? I didn't think so. So, you better make sure only one of ya's breathing in the end. I'll talk with whoever it is soon. Good luck and God bless." For a moment, the silence returned, but it was soon broken by a loud whistle, followed by the noise of a train starting to move once more. Category:Virtua-SOTF Category:Announcements